


Wish You Were Here

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sweet, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is drowning in sorrow. A supposedly dead archangel lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

Wish You Were Here  
  
              _Oh, how I wish,_  
              How I wish you were here.  
              We're just  
Two lost souls swimmin' in a fish bowl,  
              Year after year.  
      Runnin' over the same old ground.  
              What have we found?  
              The same old fear.  
              I wish you were here.  
      ~Wish You Were Here, Pink Floyd

 Sorrow. Sam Winchester ate it, lived in it, _inhaled_ it...Dean and Castiel were out on a saccharine date, and Sam was left alone in the bunker. He didn't mind time to himself, generally. He could read, or get caught up on Game of Thrones, or get some research done. But the very moment there was stillness, sorrow would eat its way into Sam's heart. Sorrow was part of being a Winchester, but this sorrow was different. Sam could feel it, but he couldn't name it. Which annoyed him, which made him anxious, which lead to more of the sorrow.

Sam was sitting on his bed. The sorrow refused to allow him to get back to his book. He wanted to pace, or better yet, he wanted Castiel and Dean to come back home and watch a movie with him. Or talk to him. Or _something_ to reclaim his mind from sorrow. Sam prayed to anything that was listening to come rid him of this _sorrow_.

Resigned to his fate, Sam snapped his book shut and sat in his desk chair, intent on surfing the Internet. As soon as his back was turned, there was a suspicious flutter of wings. Sam slowly turned around. If whatever it was decided to be malevolent, he had no way of defending himself. What he saw made his jaw slack.

Behind Sam stood all five-foot-six of an archangel. His six gold-brown wings were corporeal and he had a lollipop hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Sam blinked a few times. That archangel was supposed to be _dead_.

"Hey there, Samsquatch." He said, taking a few steps closer.

" _Gabriel_?" Sam asked incredulously. Gabriel smiled.

"The one and only."

"But how..."

 "Dad brought me back."

"Oh." _Oh_. That was both comforting and problematic. Gabriel walked closer yet and reached out to cup Sam's cheek. Sam jolted at the touch and he leaned into  
it involuntarily. But quite frankly it was warm, and it took the sorrow away so quickly Sam barely even noticed it go. Then, Gabriel leaned down and kissed him. The reaction was electric. Sam's brain short circuited and froze. Gabriel pulled back.

 "Gabriel, whaa...?" Sam asked. Gabriel straddled Sam's lap.

 "Just go with it."

 "Okay." Sam grabbed Gabriel's face and kissed him. The sorrow had dissipated. And Sam finally, _finally_ realized what it was. He wanted the kind of love that no one had yet been able to give him. Something that Gabriel was offering. Sam broke away from him.

 "Gabe?"

 "Yeah?"

"Don't go away again."

 "I won't."  


**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I Do not own, nor claim to own Supernatural or the characters therein. They belong to the CW and Eric Kripke. I also cannot claim ownership of the song lyrics at the beginning, they belong to Pink Floyd. I make no monetary benefit off this work of fiction. I own nothing but the plot, I live to entertain.


End file.
